


The Marvelous Misadventures of Verkwan

by mallowminseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowminseok/pseuds/mallowminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of request-based verkwan drabbles (though the first few are my own ideas)<br/>Comment any prompts you'd like to see and I'll check them out and probably write them too<br/>Rated teen for cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wildlife Section Sure is Wild

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Hansol sees Seungkwan in a library and becomes smitten"
> 
> kinda doesnt follow the prompt at all but lmao why not amiright?

Hansol buried his head in his hands for probably the tenth time that afternoon. College sucked about as bad as all his older friends said it would, and he regrets ever doubting them. If he has to write another paper on how raindrops represented the world he would throw himself over the nearest cliff without hesitation. Philosophy was his least favorite class for reasons much like how he has to write a damn 3 page essay, single-spaced on how fucking raindrops represent the world. 

He groaned as he rose from his seat to search further into the library-- his new home as of late-- to find another textbook that he hoped would help him write another sentence of the stupid essay. As Hansol rounded the corner of the wildlife section he was greeted with a hard shoulder colliding with his own. He staggered back ready to spout some colorful words at the boy whom he ran into, but before he could finish his sentence the other interrupted him in a high pitched voice.

“Aish! Could you watch where you're going please?” The boy scowled at him, his lip jutted out into a slight pout and Hansol had to take a moment to pause and collect his thoughts because, Is this kid fucking yelling at him for bumping into him?

“I could tell you the same you know.” He spat quickly back, watching as the other boy practically bristled at the response. The other transferred the books he was holding into his other arm as he rested his free hand on his hip. Hansol stood a little straighter when he saw the boy, very obviously, sizing him up.

“For your information,” He started, gesturing to what Hansol assumed was a book cart, “I work here so technically I am supposed to be in this particular spot right now, thank you very much.” He smirked slightly as he finished the sentence, and Hansol could feel his face beginning to flush in embarrassment. To hide this he quickly turned his head to look anywhere but at the boy and his smug face.

“My bad.” He told him simply before looking back to the boy in front of him. He was surprised to be greeted by a small hand outstretched for him. For a moment he just stared at it quizzically before it’s owner rolled his eyes and waved it impatiently.

“You know the least you could do after bumping into me is shake my hand.” The boy had tapped his foot on the ground as he spoke each syllable. Hansol held out his hand and grasped the other’s in his own, giving it a firm shake. Their hands lingered there for a moment just suspended in the air limply before the other pulled his hand away and brought it back to his hip. “My name is Seungkwan, by the way. You’re Hansol right? I’ve noticed you’re in here quite often.” 

Hansol was taken aback by the boy, Seungkwan, knowing his name. “Uhm, yeah that’s my name.” He wanted to punch himself in the face.

“Yeah, I just said that…” Hansol could feel the air between them get heavy and he coughed into the awkward silence. Seungkwan placed a few of the books in his hand on the shelf as he continued with, “Well, ah, you have quite a few books overdue which is why I needed to talk to you anyway.”

“Oh! Uhm how much would that be?” Hansol questioned simply and fiddled with the hem of his t- shirt. 

“You think I’d know that off the top of my head?” Seungkwan quipped.

“Ah, uhm, well… I’m sorry?” Hansol just wanted to be swallowed by whatever forces were trying to kill him.

Seungkwan watched him amusedly before chuckling a little. “I’m joking. Don’t be so serious.” He quickly turned to Hansol. “But I really don’t know how much you owe so you might want to come back tomorrow for more information.” 

Hansol swore he saw the other wink at him before turning back around and pushing the cart away from both Hansol and that damn wildlife section. Just like that Seungkwan was there and then not, much like a tornado. He made his way away from the shelves of books detailing the inner workings of the animals of the world, and towards his seat, flopping down on the hard wood of the chair. His head fell onto the table and a blush took residence on the expanse of his face. 

When he had finally calmed back down enough to look normal he lifted his gaze to the checkout counter to spot a familiar set of round cheeks facing his direction. He watched as the owner of those perfectly round cheeks flushed a pale pink before quickly looking down at the book he was checking in. Hansol felt the corners of his mouth tug up slightly, and he returned to working on his essay with a new sort of gusto that he thought he was quite out of.


	2. Beagle Boy and Angsty Hansol Ride the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on my own little au i like to call "when you've never talked to your hot as hell bus neighbor and holY FUck are they attractive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see how i slowly descended into laziness as this continues

Hansol remembers the first time he met his bus mate. It was his first year of highschool and he was in that weird, angsty “I listen to Pierce The Veil and Sleeping With Sirens cause I hate the world” phase that pretty much every blossoming teenager goes through. It was only heightened by the fact that he had moved just that summer to Korea leaving all his amazing friends back in the United States, so Hansol was in a shitty mood pretty much all the time.

 

The worst thing to happen in his life he constantly lamented to his mother, but of course she was quick to say he hadn’t had much of a life to compare it to. The language barrier wasn’t too bad seeing as how his father was Korean and the two constantly spoke the language to each other at home. His father was excited to return home to his mother country and his mother was excited to finally see it for herself and not through one of Hansol’s dad’s many stories. Hansol still thinks Seoul is nothing compared to the beauty of New York City at night, though everything in this country wasn’t going to be as amazing as New York his father always responded when he said such comments.

 

Needless to say when he first saw the boisterous boy bound onto the bus full of bright energy that no sane person should possess that early in the morning he was a tad irritated. He remembers how the dread felt as he saw the boy near his seat. The boy looked at him quizically, his head cocked to the side in question. Hansol squirned in his seat before he heard a voice telling the boy to find a seat immediately. Hansol learned later that its the bus driver who spoke that day, who made Beagle Boy, as he had dubbed him, sit down. Right there. In his seat. Next to Hansol.

 

At the time it just irked him, how for the first day of his new school he had to sit next to a loud as hell kid. (He had made a mental note not to sit there tomorrow.) But of course something always had to be worse: “For the rest of your school days you will sit in the same seat with the same person. Assigned seats, I guess.” The bus driver droned on. (He shredded the note.) 

 

The boy’s mouth made a small ‘o’ as he turned to look at Hansol. Hansol mearly looked back at him his eyes furrowed in distaste. “It seems we’re seat mates huh?” The other suggested hesitantly. Hansol simply responded with a grunt before putting his headphones back into his ears and turning up the volume to as loud as it would go. He remembers seeing the other boy pout and curse at him for a moment and then he turned to his friends and continued to talk loudly.

 

Hansol curses at him silently in return. 

 

\---

 

Seungkwan, as he soon came to learn was Beagle Boy’s name , was a character and Hansol kinda hated that character. The boy was loud, obnoxious, always so extra, and never seemed to tone down the massive amount of sass that Hansol has never seen run out in the years that he’s sat next to him.

 

Hansol hasn’t once talked, or even attempted, to talk to the boy since their original encounter 4 years ago, and now they’re Seniors, just months from graduation. He supposes he would blame it on how annoying Seungkwan was, or how he always wore these clothes that seemed to come right out of either a church magazine or a hip-hop M/V. There was no in-between. Today Seungkwan was wearing something simple: a pale pink sweater over a dress shirt and some khaki dress pants… Not that Hansol was paying too much attention. 

 

Listen, he couldn’t help but glance over at the boy when he seems to be screaming about whatever the hell is going on on some dumb variety show that aired the night before. Seungkwan’s freakish hand moving was the only reason Hansol was firmly glued, metaphorically speaking, to the small and slightly pudgy digits. It was that stupid, over exaggerated, and unnecessary pout that made Hansol’s eyes wander from their fixed gaze on the curse word that was scribbled onto the faded leather of the seat. And it was clearly the feeling of hatred that made his head swim and stomach do acrobatics at the feeling of Seungkwan’s thigh barely pressing into his own. 

 

Okay, who the fuck was he kidding. Hansol’s been crushing hard for about a year now. He can’t even remember how it came to this point; one day he was hating the kid for fucking breathing, and now he’s falling to his knees if the boy even spares him a glance. You could say he’s whipped for those hips, that quick thinking, that constant air of kindness that radiated off him in waves…

 

“Choi Hansol? Hello? Choi Hansol-ssi?” Said boy was startled from his Seungkwan initiated stupor to find the object of his day dreams staring at him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“What.” He responded gruffly forcing the words to hopefully not sound too asshole-y. He was kinda preoccupied by the warmth that spread from Seungkwan’s soft grip on his shoulder, but he still noticed the corners of those plump lips twitch upwards for a millisecond. 

 

“It’s your stop?” Seungkwan’s voice was soft and he gestured with his eyes to the bus driver who was watching the two grumpily. 

 

Hansol blinked and clumsily grabbed his bag off his lap while Seungkwan gracefully moved aside for him to leave. He mumbled a thanks to the boy before he rushed forward and out of the bus. He made his way to the side of the street with a blush tinting his ears and a goofy smile on his face. As watched the bus drive away, he swore he saw Seungkwan wave a little at him. Hansol was too shocked to wave in return and at the site of the bus fading from view he turned and ran down the next few blocks to his house.

 

\---

 

The next few weeks Seungkwan stated to talk to him more and more, and soon exchanging soft hellos and small waves goodbye was routine for them. Hansol learned so much about Seungkwan that he found himself falling in deeper love for the boy. He learned that the year before Hansol came Seungkwan had moved to Seoul from Jeju with his mother. That the boy loved to sing and was even in Honors Choir for it. (Hansol constantly asked for Seungkwan to sing for him, but he always refused saying he had to preserve his voice as much as possible.) He found out that he and Seungkwan had the same taste of music and the two frequently shared headphones and discussed the latest hits. 

 

But the most important information that Hansol got was that Seungkwan had a crush. He says it's the most important because right now that’s all he thinks about. Hansol has had so many candidates rush through his head from the moment the words were uttered from Seungkwan’s mouth. 

 

Of course Seungkwan asked him if he had one too, so Hansol answered truthfully. At the following question of who he responded, “Answer for an Answer?” It was playful, joking what happened next he couldn’t have ever imagined happening. 

 

Seungkwan bit his bottom lip and looked down at Hansol’s hand that was resting on his thigh. When Hansol was about to question he felt those soft, pudgy hands tentatively rest on his on top of his own. Hansol quickly looked up his eyes furrowing in confusion. Seungkwan hid his face in his backpack in front of him. “Answer.” Was the faint noise that sounded from the backpack and    
  


Hansol felt his hole being light up in eruptions of fireworks and a smile spread vastly across his face. He turned his hand over so his palm was to Seungkwan’s. He laced their fingers together and leaned down so he was eye-level with the other. Seungkwan turned his head to face Hansol, splotches of red spread all throughout its flawless surface. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could answer, Hansol had brought the back of Seungkwan’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it.

 

Seungkwan shot up straight and looked at Seungkwan with unbelieving eyes, a gleam emitting from the chocolate hues. Hansol let out a laugh and rested Seungkwan’s hand on his cheek, nuzzling into it’s warmth.

  
“Answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos! I'm thinking of updating every Tuesday to make it easy on me and my writers block^^


	3. One Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a simple soulmate au where your fist words to your soulmate are inscribed on your body when u turn 16

Seungkwan pouted and glanced down towards his inner thigh. Despite the fact that it was hidden by a thin layer of fabric he could still feel the words seared onto it: “Dude… that’s my backpack.” 

 

Seungkwan snorted at the thought of it. “What a lame sentence.” He muttered aloud to himself. He assumed that his soulmate would be the first to start their conversation judging by the wording of it. He pressed his pencil the corner of his lip and returning his gaze to the worksheet in front of him.

 

The biy was more than less engaged in his physics homework and had now allowed his thoughts to wander to what had been captivating his attention ever since the words tattooed themselves to his leg at the ripe age of sixteen. 

 

He couldn’t help but shriek when he first saw them; how could he do something so embarrassing as stealing his soulmate’s backpack on accident as their first encounter. Seungkwan had been dreaming of what his words would say since he was a boy and he was not very excited to know hsi first meeting would be less than the romantic fairytale like one he’d seen in all the dramas.

 

Seungkwan just decided to ignore it and continue his dumb homework that was assigned to him.

 

\--- 

 

The next day at school Seungkwan was more or less having a shitty time. He had fallen asleep on his homework and failed to complete it which resulted in an extremely panicky morning of him frantically answering questions about parallel and series circuitry. Then he arrived late to school after missing his bus because he was, after all, frantically answering questions about parallel and series circuitry. Thus he had to run to school, thanking whatever god had blessed him with not having it be so far away.

 

To top it all off it started raining. 

 

HE grumbled and gritted his teeth as he entered his classroom with the tardy slip damp in his hands. Walking solemnly to the front of the class he meekly handed his teacher the slip of paper. HE of course didn’t miss the way her brows furrowed and he lips turned into a thin, ruby red line. 

 

Seungkwan sat down quietly and retrieved the materials out of his backpack and proceeded to copy down the notes on the chalkboard. He was blindsided however by the fact that he not only had another damn project due but that it was for, damn it all, physics. 

 

By the time lunch rolled around Seungkwan was more than happy to forget the events of the day and indulge in one of the finer things in life: his mother's food. He reached out to his backpack and rummaged around it for a moment his face becoming drawn. 

 

“Why… Why me?” He buried his head in his hands and groaned out.He forgot his lunch. Wow. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly looked up irritated at being disturbed from his self-administrated pity-party. He quickly recognized it as the attractive foreigner who sat to his left. Hansolo, he thinks his name is. 

 

“Dude,” Heesol begins and Seungkwan wants to hit the kid for being so informal with him. “That’s my backpack.” Seungkwan simply blinks up at him before turning his head down to the backpack which he recognized as, indeed, was not his. Just then the words registered in his head and his head moved back up to Pinesol so fast that he swore his head would pop off. 

 

Handsome simply moved back his brown eyes wide and watching him warily. Seungkwan can’t believe this. How many times has Seungkwan thought to ask to borrow his book for class? To see the answers for the homework? How could he have stopped himself every time if it meant that he would only get to meet his soulmate on what was possibly the worst day of his life. 

 

Seungkwan bit his lip and placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that was bubbling from his throat. Eventually he couldn’t hold it in any more and let his loud chortle out into the semi-quiet of the classroom. Hornblows glanced around the room embarrassedly and hid his face. “What the fu-”

 

“I’m sorry, but you’re honestly the best thing to happen to me today, and that's not much to go by.” Seungkwan said interrupting the other. Handsoap’s mouth dropped and his hand reached to touch his hip. 

 

“Holy-” He started but stopped midway. He leaned in closer and inspected Seungkwan’s face closely. “So I guess this means that we’re… Y’know,” He dropped his voice down to a whisper at this last part, “soulmates?”

 

“No, duh.” Seungkwan sat up straight and held his hand out to the boy. “My name’s Boo Seungkwan, the best soulmate anyone could get.” Horacio laughed a little under his breath and the corners of his mouth twitched up nicely. 

 

He reached out and took Seungkwan hand in his own giving it a firm shake, then bring it to his lips and kissing his knuckles lightly. “The name is Choi Hansol, and I'm glad to have gotten you then, huh?”  

  
Seungkwan’s face bloomed a bright red and entangled Hansol’s and his own fingers together. “You could say that again.”


	4. This Aint a Vogue Article, Is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my au where suengkwan is an art student whose really popular on instagram and his high school sweetheart models in new york

Seungkwan scrunched his eyes together when the familiar drone of his alarm rang through the still, early morning air signaling that it was exactly 8 in the morning. He forced himself up and pulled on a shirt before taking a seat at his desk and opening his laptop. After a few more clicks he pulled up skype and sat in wait. He pulled his phone from its place in the windowsill and went through his social media, skimming over the useless comments from his cringey indie kid fandom about how his art, quote “spoke leaps and bounds about the oppression in our society.” when in reality he just drew the dead roses sitting in the vase on his coffee table with charcoal. 

His gaze was taken away from his phone when his laptop started emanating rings and he quickly glanced in his mirror above his desk. He was disgruntled to find his cheeks were extra swollen and his eye bags each carrying their own baggage too. With a slight pout he clicked accept and was irritated to find his boyfriend looking as beautiful and bright as ever. 

“Hey there, sunshine.” Hansol said excitedly his grin reaching from ear to ear. He wore clothes that suggested he just came back from a photoshoot, so he was in full-makeup and Seungkwan wanted to punch the makeup artists for somehow making his boyfriend more handsome than he already is.

Seungkwan rubbed his eyes and croaked out a good morning. He adjusted the webcam slightly, so he looked a little better than what Hansol was seeing. “What magazine was it this time?” He questioned while resting his elbow on the desk and his head on his hand. He watched Hansol sit back and flip his dumb hair before smirking coyly

“You wouldn’t believe me, but Vogue.” Seungkwan sat up abruptly and knocked the webcam off in his haste. Muttering a few curses, he reached for the webcam and sat it back to where it was supposed to be, while Hansol was laughing his smug little ass off. “Excited, huh?”

“Well of course,” Seungkwan started puffing out his cheeks. “It’s a big fucking deal for ones boyfriend to model for such a big magazine why wouldn’t I be excited for you dummy?” He crossed his arms and leaned back.

Hansol smiled and shrugged. “I dunno. I think having one’s boyfriend who’s been out of country for a solid year and half come back to see his own cute boyfriend is more exciting to me.” 

Seungkwan gaped at the screen and leaned in close to it, “Are you-- Are you lying to me? Is this a joke? Because Hansol if this is another one of your stupid jokes where you try to trick me then I’ll come over there and punch you in your beautiful face and make you lose your career if you are.” He prattled and felt his voice go hoarse. The tears began to sting his eyes and before he could stop it, he felt them run down his cheeks. 

Hansol tilted his head to the side and smiled simply at Seungkwan. “No tricks. You better be at the airport to pick me up in two days, babe.” Seungkwan felt butterflies run through his stomach at the thought that he’ll get to hear the pet name in person. “And save those tears for when I can actually wipe them away will ya.” 

Seungkwan nodded furiously and wiped his eyes with his arms, smiling so brightly back at Hansol that he could see the other boy get slightly taken aback. The two continued to talk about their days with overjoyed grins and soft gazes.

When it was time for Hansol to go to bed and Seungkwan to go to class, they sat quietly and Hansol’s voice came out grainy and digitally as usual “Well I guess I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah… You better bring me a lot of gifts from America, you hear? I may be stuck in Korea, but I want foreign goods of the highest quality.” Seungkwan nagged him. 

Hansol chuckled and brought his hand up to wave quickly at Seungkwan, and Seungkwan did the same to him.

 

“I love you Seungkwannie.”

  
“Love you too, Hansollie.”


	5. Royal Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really rushed and bad but my writers block is all up my ass lately

Hansol lifted the glass slowly towards his lips and sipped the bitter wine. His eyes peering around the room before settling on his father who was calmly entertaining one of his many rich guests. 

Hansol supposed that’s what he would be doing soon anyway seeing as how he was next in line for the throne. His older brother Jisoo had decided to pursue music rather than take his father’s place as King of Americana. (Though Hansol thinks it’s because his brother wanted to pursue a certain Prince Jeonghan of the Seoul province). 

He was currently at one of those parties, dressed in a simple tux and making idle chit-chat with anyone who seemed interested. At this particular party his father had invited the highest ranked bachelors and bachelorettes in all of their provinces for, as you’ve probably already guessed, a way for Hansol to find his future partner. 

Every girl who approached him slathered him in compliments and hung all over him, reeking of the normal “gold-digger #5” scent one might find at one of these events. And the men were arguably worse, only speaking to him about sports or politics, both of which Hansol found the worst to listen to. 

Once he would be free from the guest’s grabby hands he would order a waiter to bring him another glass of the wine just to find something to do to keep the boredom from showing. 

As one of the waiter’s stepped towards him he handed them his glass and issued an order to get him another without peering up from his watch. When the waiter thrusted the wine glass back at him he looked up and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the waiters appalled gaze. 

“I am not one of your staff Prince Hansol. How dare you treat me like one.” The boy in front of him boiled, his round cheeks turning more and more red by the second. After a second Hansol realized his mistake and took the glass quickly before bowing deeply to the other. 

“I am so, so sorry…” Hansol looked the man up and down not seeming to have met this particular guest before and smiling despite himself at the other’s actions.

The guest harrumphed and straightened his shirt before holding out a hand to Hansol. “Boo Seungkwan of the Jeju province. Just to let you know, I knew those in the capital were snobs but I wasn’t expecting you to be.” 

He took Seungkwan’s soft hand in his own and gave it a firm shake, letting their palms linger for a moment. “Prince Hansol of Hanguk. And what might you have been expecting then?” He asked Seungkwan coyly.

“Oh I don’t know, what the fairy tales always said princes were supposed to be.” Seungkwan huffed out folding his arms across his chest. “Kind, Handsome, Charming… Things like that.”

Hansol took a small step forward into Seungkwan’s space and raised an eyebrow. “Who says I’m not any of that?” He reveled in watching Seungkwan tilt his head up ever so slightly to meet his eyes. 

Seungkwan bit his lip and placed a hand on Hansol’s chest pushing the other back half-heartedly. “I guess I’ll have to wait and see if you qualify, hm?” The corners of his mouth twitched up. 

Hansol laughed and placed his wine glass on the tray of an actual waiter. “Does being patient matter? Because I’m not one to wait for anything too long. Especially if I have to wait to take someone as cute as you on a date.” 

Seungkwan’s cheeks reddened less out of fury and more of what blushing usually means in a flirty setting such as this. “How can you wait for a date if you haven’t even asked me out yet?”

Hansol ran a hand through his hair and pulled an innocent look. “I thought we did that mentally already?”

Seungkwan shrugged. “It would still be nice to hear the prince himself ask me out, though.”

“Alright then, Boo Seungkwan would you like to court me, Prince Hansol of Hanguk?” Hansol reached out for Seungkwan’s hand and brought it to his lips while he spoke. He gave a small kiss to his knuckles to punctuate the statement.

“Hell yeah.” Seungkwan said breathlessly.

 


	6. Gotta love them rom-com cliches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high schoolers + tons of dumb cliches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed the hell out of this beware

Hansol ran a thumb over the back of Seungkwan’s hand, forcing himself to push down the raging butterflies in his stomach and actually listen to another one of the boys current plights. They were sat at their lunch booth after what Seungkwan says was, “The most ridiculous book report he’s ever given.”  Hansol found out that Seungkwan had not prepared whatsoever for it and just kinda pulled every word from the never ending crevice of his (cute) ass. Seungkwan lamented to him about how his grade is going to drop to something even worse than what it already is, while Hansol used his free hand to pick lightly at his lunch. 

He always enjoyed these little moments; just being able to hold the other boy’s hand without it being suspicious and listen to him complain about pretty much everything he’s already heard before. Every day Hansol praised any god that bothered to listen that Seungkwan loved affection. He practically got on his knees and sang to the heavens because Seungwan wasn’t afraid of showing it publicly. Hansol doesn’t know how he’d react if Seungkwan ever found out that Hansol was abusing this privilege to satisfy his own dumb crush.

“I’m telling you Hansol if I get a single F, Mr. Kim will kick me out of Drama club until I fix my  grade. And you know how hard that is in this god forsaken hell-hole,” Seungkwan huffed, jutting out his lower lip and pouting. 

Hansol watched him avidly, internally kicking himself in the face cause _fuck, he’s so whipped._ “Mhm.” He responded lazily when he saw Seungkwan give him his wide eyed, ‘Aren’t I right? I know I’m right but you should tell me I am,’ look often adorned in these types of conversations.

“Ugh, I’m done with this life Hansol. I’m tired of living in a constant state of panic. I think I’m going to jump off the roof after 7th period. I’m going to give everything to you and I’m even going to give you to my mother.” The boy laid his head on the table and squeezed the hand that was currently caressing his own. 

“Well ain’t that a shame.” Hansol smiled softly and moved his food tray out of the way before laying his head adjacent to Seungkwan’s on the tabletop. He paused when Seungkwan’s intense gaze was focused all on Hansol causing his mind to go blank for just a moment. “I’d have to be all alone in this hell-hole by myself.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… Without me here you’d have no friends.” Hansol just nodded in agreement. “Welp, seems the only solution is to take you with me. Guess I’ll leave all of our belongings to my mother and the club.” 

Hansol raised an eyebrow. “Our belongings? What makes you govern who gets my things when I die?” 

Seungkwan clicked his tongue and rose up from his place on the table peering down at Hansol, “You should be used to it now, Hansollie,”  _ damn it,  _ Seungkwan knows he’s weak to that nickname, “Everything that is mine is yours and vice versa. It’s been this way since we started middle school. We’re Juniors now I thought you’d have grown a brain since then.” He sniffed and took a gulp from his milk carton. 

Hansol rose from his seat and looked towards the clock, considering this known fact for a moment before finally shrugging. “You’re right, as usual. So who’s gonna handle the funeral plans.” He leaned forward and rested his hand on the table placing his head in his palm. 

“Easy,” Seungkwan began to pack up his lunch box while he continued, “Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung. I’ve already told them how I want it done and what songs to play and everything. I even told them where to get the couple’s coffin.”

Okay, so, Hansol’s stomach did not flip at all at the idea that they’d be buried in a couple’s coffin, as morbid as that sounds. “Couple’s?”

“Duh, I don’t think I could live without you let alone be buried beneath six feet of solid earth without you right next to me.” He spoke so casually that Hansol thought it was a joke for a moment.  Seungkwan laughed at the expression that settled itself on Hansol’s face. “How long are you going to pretend to just be my best friend? It’s a little stale and cliche even for me. You don’t have to pretend, I’ve known since we were freshman and you got a boner while we were spooning and watching Titanic.”

Hansol’s face bloomed a bright red and he hid his face in his hand. “I thought you didn’t notice-” His head jolted up so fast he would've popped right off if it weren’t attached. “You… Aren’t insulting me or making fun of me, I think, so does that mean you,” He pointed towards Seungkwan who was smiling languidly and watching him through his thick lashes. “Like me too.”

“Jesus christ do I have to explain everything to you? This is worse than when Seokmin-hyung had to be my understudy after I broke my leg during rehearsal for Annie last year.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just I’m freaking the fuck out right now cause holy hell, you like me back wowie.” He ran his hand through his hair anxiously and felt as Seungkwan entangled their fingers and reached for his other hand.

And  _ of course _ , Seungkwan always has to upstage him at everything, even their confessions. The boy brought Hansol’s hand over to his heart and Hansol’s eyes widened at the fast thump that lay just beneath his skin. “So am I you dense idiot.” 

What a fucking cliche.


	7. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan's got a crush.  
> Apparently the family does art lessons.  
> Thus, Seungkwan + art lessons = more chances to see said crush.
> 
> What could go wrong? 
> 
> (the answer is nothing)

So maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe purposely following your crush to his house (which is totally not stalker-ish at all what) isn’t the greatest way to get them to notice you. Maybe signing up for his family’s art classes after finding out he lives at an atelier wasn’t the proper way of seeing said crush outside a school environment. Maybe lying to his own mother about why all of a sudden his summer spendings disappeared was not something one should do to someone as innocent as her.

Seungkwan may or may not have  had this epiphany when Hansol’s mom was handing him an easel and a paintbrush with Hansol setting up his own station just to Seungkwan’s right. And it was even more apparent when the other boy was beginning to bore holes into the side of Seungkwan’s face. 

It took all he could to not look back and meet those sweet, sweet chocolate orbs. It took all his willpower to not blush and to continue setting up nonchalantly. 

“Hey,” Oh, no.  _ No, no _ . Nononononononoononononononononono. “You’re that Boo kid aren’t you? We have the same class together.” 

He forced himself to turn his head, but when he did so all his words got caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up. Hansol Vernon Chwe. The Hansol Vernon Chwe. Their high schools most coveted student, crushed on by both girls and boys alike was looking at  _ him.  _ Smiling that ridiculously charming grin that made everyone’s knees go week. 

“Well of course. Who else has these perfectly round cheeks. Choi Seungcheol?” He almost threw up when he said that. Seungkwan knew he was sounded desperate his voice had gone up in pitch so much that he probably didn’t need to do anything to nail Mariah Carrie-level falsettos.

He was taken aback when Hansol began to laugh at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Seungkwan is it? Why are you here? I never took you for the artsy type.” He leaned back in his stool and laid his palette on his lap. How could one man be so  _ effortlessly _ handsome? He was dangerous for sure, Seungkwan could tell by the fact that the butterflies in his stomach were bouncing off the walls.

“That’s funny cause I could say the same about you. I always thought you were the questionably hardcore rapper boy that hung out with the emo, his boyfriend, and seungcheol plus his boyfriends-- the pretty boy and the christian one.” The corners of his lips quirked up cockily. 

However when Hansol’s face screwed up, Seungkwan’s heart dropped into his stomach. “You mean Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jeonghan, and Jisoo?” Seungkwan worried his lip and nodded. Relief washed over him in waves when Hansol laughed after a few beats. “You know, that’s pretty accurate actually. But I’m here because my parents own the place and they wanted me to do something other than sit in my room, rapping about doritos and call of duty.” Seungkwan actually giggled at that, missing the way Hansol’s adam’s apple bobbed as he took a gulp.

“Really? I had no idea that they did.” When you gotta lie so you don’t seem like a stalker. “I’m actually here ‘cause my mom also kicked me out. She just did it because I’m too loud which I think is the most offensive thing ever, like me--” He points to himself and scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. “Loud? I’ve never heard such an inaccurate statement And from my mother no less.”

A delighted smile graced his round face when he watched Hansol laugh so hard he snorted a little. Seungkwan swore he could die a happy man right then and there. “You’re actually really funny, I regret not talking until today.” 

Hoo boy. Oh man. He brought out the big guns, huh. “I regret it too. Honestly, to think you could’ve experienced this for 8 hours a day for 6 days? Despicable."

They regretfully had to stop the conversation there because Hansol’s dad proceeded to begin the class. Seungkwan can’t remember anything they talked about because all he did the rest of the lesson was sneak faces and soft whispers to the other boy who gladly obliged and even supplied a few of his own in return. 

When the class ended, Hansol helped Seungkwan put everything away and wash his brushes. (which may have involved an accidental hand touch that sent electric waves down Seungkwan’s back.)

As Seungkwan gathered his things he was suddenly stopped when Hansol reached or his wrist. So I’ll see you in class? Well, I mean, ah, this class, and uh, school?” He tripped over his words and looked everywhere but at Seungkwan, face blooming a soft scarlet. Seungkwan thought he’d fallen hard enough. 

“You bet your britches I’m going to. I paid after all,” Seungkwan told him simply, but Hansol smiled brightly anyway. 

“Alright then. But first.” Hansol leaned in close and Seungkwan held his breath.

“Did you know that your paintings are as BOO-tiful as you?”

Seungkwan pulled his head away and stumbled back. “Oh my god. I’ve got to go right now. I don’t know a Hansol Vernon Chwe, bye.” He said breathlessly, laughing as he exited the building waving at a very cute looking Hansol.  
  


Hansol watched as Seungkwan walked away, a lopsided grin overtaking his features. 

“So,” His mother began, giving him that knowing mother look that she does. “Have you decided to do the rest of the lessons then?”

He responded with a soft breath out, his gaze fixed on the door. “Yeah, I think I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sosososososo much I'm really sorry this took forever but I've been distracted with this ace youngjae fic im doing and my writers block decided it was time for me to die so im very :-/
> 
> also don't forget to comment any requests!


End file.
